The Melody of Harmony
by Jeck
Summary: Harmony is just a thirteen year old girl living in the castle when her destiny crosses paths with none other than Link. He saves the world and leaves to find an old friend, but the world is still in chaos. Who will bring peace to the land?
1. Harmony's Sad Melody

So this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic. And despite the fact that I don't really like to read OC, I have made one for this story. *shrugs* Don't like, don't read. There's no femslash in this story, surprisingly. Anything you might think you see between my OC and Zelda is not really there. They're just best friends.

This story is based off of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I don't hold the rights to it, nor anything else involved with it. I do own the plot, Harmony, and her parents. You want? You can have.

I'm thinking that this won't get passed a T rating, just for cursing later on, violence, and other stuff that little kiddies shouldn't read. You know?

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 1: Harmony's Sad Melody

* * *

"Tell me another story, daddy!" A blonde little girl asked from her spot in her father's lap. The man laughed at his daughter's behavior as he wrapped his strong arms around the four year old.

"I think it's getting pretty close to someone's bedtime." His said in his gruff voice. The little girl pouted as she traced her tiny fingers across an old scar on the man's arm. His dark green eyes followed his daughter's movements as she glowed from the light of the fireplace.

"Where did you get this one?" She asked curiously. Her father looked down at the scar she was inquiring about and looked to the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Defending your mother. I was making my way home to the castle when I saw the most beautiful woman leaving the Lon Lon Ranch. She had brightest blue eyes you could imagine and flowing blonde hair, just like yours. However, the sun was setting fast and neither of us made it into the castle before the drawbridge closed." The little girl gasped as her father chuckled, her green eyes sparkling with interest.

"What happened then, daddy? Don't monsters come out after the sun goes down?" She asked breathlessly. Her father nodded.

"Yes, they do. Luckily, I had my sword with me. Not long after the sun went down, those mindless skeletons appeared and lunged after your mother and I. Hope wasn't much of a warrior, but she knew how to hold her own. Your mother and I fought our way back to the Lon Lon Ranch and took shelter there for the night, but not before a skeleton jumped out of the ground at your mother. Just as I saw it happening, I rushed in front of Hope and the skeleton slashed open my arm. I managed to kill it with one arm as your mother pulled me into the safety of the ranch." The little girl clapped happily.

"And then you married mommy!" She exclaimed. Her father smiled down at his daughter and nodded.

"I did. Your mother looked so beautiful on her wedding day too. Right before our wedding, I was made apart of the Hylian Guard. The King even allowed us to get married in the castle since I was one of his soldiers." The little girl yawned in her father's arms as he chuckled. "It looks like someone is tired."

"No I'm not! I'm a big girl and big girls stay up late!" She said in huff, but couldn't hide the yawn that fought its way up.

"Even big girls need their sleep. Let's go to bed, honey." He said as he lifted the small girl into his arms and carried her into another room.

"But I don't want to go to bed, daddy. I want to hear more stories!" She cried, but her father shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Harmony, but it's past your bedtime. I'll tell you more stories tomorrow night, okay?" Harmony folded her arms angrily, but nodded. Her father smiled as he lay his little girl down in her bed.

"Daddy? Do you think that mommy is happy in heaven?" She asked, causing her father to frown. He sat beside her in bed and ran a comforting hand through her long blonde hair.

"I'm sure she would rather be here with us, but I would imagine that she is very happy watching you grow up into a stunning young lady." Harmony giggled as her father kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy." She said as she leaned up to kiss her father on his cheek, making a face when the stubbles on his face tickled her nose.

"Goodnight Harmony." He whisper as the blonde haired girl lay down to sleep. He carefully got up from her bed and tiptoed out of the room. Once he was safely in the other room, her gently shut the door behind him and ran a hand through his shaggy chocolate hair. The fire crackled from the fireplace across the room and the man looked up to see a picture of a stunning blonde woman in her early twenties above the fireplace. The father strode across the room to the picture and picked it up, giving it gloomy smile.

"Hope, your daughter is going to grow up into a fine young woman. I will make sure of it." He whispered as he set the picture back down.

* * *

"Harmony!" A man in a soldier's uniform called into the small house. A young pre-teen girl ran down a flight of stairs before the Hylian soldier.

"Hey dad!" She cried as she ran at the older man and tackled him to the ground with a hug. He laughed as the blonde haired girl gave him a sheepish grin, her girl eyes twinkling.

"Hey baby." He replied as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. She cuddled into the man's armor plate as he struggle to get to his feet, lifting the smaller girl to her own. The two embraced for a moment before Harmony pulled away.

"I'm mad at you." She said, glaring at her father. He held up his arms and gave her a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, Harmony. I didn't mean to be gone as long as I was." She gave him fierce look before shaking her head.

"You said you would be gone for three days. I haven't seen you in a week, dad! I actually had to talk to Captain Pine to make sure that you were okay. You know I hate that old fart-bag!" She told him and he scratched the back of his head nervous.

"I know and I'm sorry, but my men needed me. I couldn't just leave them in Gerudo territory. I'm their captain after all." Her father explained, causing Harmony to sigh.

"I know, dad. I just worry about you. You're all I have left in this world." Harmony muttered. Her father wrapped at comforting arm around her shoulder.

"There is no need to worry, Harmony. I will always be here for you." He said lovingly. Harmony smiled and cuddled closer to her father.

* * *

"Captain Strife was a brave and noble man. He protected Hyrule with his life and saved the lives of his men by taking down the leader of the raiders. He sacrificed his life to protect the Lon Lon Ranch and all of Hyrule. His courage will not be forgotten. We are here today to say good-bye to one of the finest captains that the Hylian Guard has ever seen." The King of Hyrule said from his place at the head of the grave.

Harmony stood besides her best friend, Princess Zelda. While her father had been a captain of the Hylian Guard, Harmony had taken the occupation of being one of the servants in the castle. She had been placed as Zelda's personal servant and the two girls became fast friends. When Zelda had heard the dreadful news of Harmony's father death, she immediately had the other servants of the castle set a room up for Harmony. Zelda wouldn't let her twelve year old best friend live alone in a house located in the market.

"Captain Strife was a valiant man, a loving father, and one of the most loyal soldiers that this guard has ever seen." Captain Pine told the crowd from next to the King. Harmony had not been able to control her tears ever since Captain Pine had come to her door a few nights ago with the news, now being no exception.

"How you holding up?" Zelda whispered over to her friend. Harmony whipped her eyes with a small blue handkerchief that had belonged to her mother.

"B-bad." She stuttered, but she couldn't hold back the sob that left her lips. Zelda wrapped an arm around her friend and held her close.

"It's going to be okay, honey. I'm going to make sure of it." Zelda whispered back as Harmony continued to let the tears flow.

* * *

"This town is sexist!" Harmony cried as she took a seat next to Zelda in the garden. Zelda held her hand up to her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"What is it this time?" Zelda asked as Harmony folded her arms, trying to suppress her rage.

"I'm not allowed to join the Hylian Guard Academy because I'm a girl. Can you believe that? After everything that my father did for Hyrule and I can't even become a soldier because I don't have a penis! It's sexist!" Harmony exclaimed as Zelda nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it's just the way things are. They think that girls will never amount to anything in this world. I agree that it's ridiculous, but there's nothing that we can do about it." Zelda explained. Harmony glared at her best friend as she folded her arms behind her head.

"It's still not fair. I mean look at you, you're princess of Hyrule. You can do pretty much anything you want as long as you don't get hurt. I'm just the daughter of one of the finest captains. I work in the castle as a servant. My parents are dead and I have no family left." Harmony closed her eyes, trying to will away her tears. It had only been a few months since her father Zelda saw the older girl's struggle and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You still have me, Harmony. I know how much you want to be in the guard, so maybe I can talk to Impa about training you since she's really good at that stuff. You can be like my body guard or something." Harmony's eyes snapped open as she turned to Zelda.

"Really? You mean it? Wow, that would be awesome! We could hang out tons more too!" Harmony said excitedly as a tall chubby redheaded women appeared in one of the few windows that looked out upon the garden.

"Harmony? Your break is over! Get back in here girl!" She shouted angrily, causing Harmony to flinch.

"I'm coming, Sylvia!" Harmony yelled back before jumping to her feet.

"You better hurry. Sylvia looks even angrier than usual and that's saying something." Zelda warned her blonde friend. Harmony nodded and leaned down to hug her younger friend.

"Thanks, Zelda. You really know how to cheer a girl up. I'll see you tonight after I'm done work." Zelda nodded as Harmony took off into the castle.

* * *

"Harmony? What are you doing out in the garden? Aren't you supposed to be training with Impa today?" Zelda asked as she approached her best friend. Harmony sat on the only bench in the garden, a guitar resting on her knee.

"Oh, hey Zelda. Yeah, Impa and I had a training session today, but I decided to bail. I don't know, I'm just not really feeling it today." Zelda nodded and sat down next to Harmony as she lazy let her fingertips strum on the guitar.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, but Harmony shrugged.

"Today is the one year anniversary of my father's death." She stated plainly as she sadly looked down at her guitar.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zelda said as Harmony looked up at her.

"My dad got me this guitar for my ninth birthday. He always traveled a lot, so he was able to teach me some really cool songs." Harmony explained as she readjusted her guitar. "Do you mind if I play you something?" Zelda shook her head as Harmony cracked her right hand against the guitar.

"I'd love to hear you play guitar." Zelda said as Harmony smiled.

"Cool. Alright, this is something my dad learned when he was in Gerudo Valley*. One of the locals taught it to him." Harmony said as she turned back to her guitar.

All the world seemed to stop as Harmony played the first couple of chords. Her whole body moved as she continued to pluck at the guitar strings. Zelda watched in amazement as Harmony lost herself in a song that seemed so familiar to the thirteen year old girl. When Harmony was finished, nothing was said as the final notes echoed throughout the early evening. Harmony's gaze never left the guitar and she stood up. Zelda tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find the right words. Harmony turned to look at Zelda.

"I think I might go visit my father's grave by the Temple of Time. Let Sylvia know that I'm probably going to miss my night shift tonight, but I'll work longer hours tomorrow." Zelda nodded at her friend's request.

"I'm sure Sylvia will understand." Zelda reasoned, but Harmony chuckled.

"The only thing that Sylvia hates more than me is my father. And the only person she hates more than him is my mother. Back when they were younger, my dad rejected her." Harmony explained. Zelda shrugged.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Harmony nodded as she headed for the exit.

"I'll catch you around, Princess." Zelda heard as Harmony disappeared from sight.

"Oh Harmony…" Zelda whispered as the sad melody that Harmony had just played continued to replay in her mind.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

*As I was writing, I was listening to the Zelda: Ocarina of Time soundtrack. I wanted Harmony to play a song from the game and I thought the best one would be the song from Gerudo Valley. (I don't know what it's really called, all the song names are in German or something...) So if you were wondering, that's what the song was.

How did I do so far? You like? Dislike? Let me know in some reviews!

I just want to say that I made Harmony with blonde hair and blue eyes cause it seems like all the important characters from Hyrule (ex. Zelda, Link) have blonde hair and blue eyes. Like Nazis. But without the Nazism! :D

Link shall be in the next chapter when he goes to meet with Zelda like in the game. What shall happen? Pretty much the plot, that's what! R & R!


	2. The Song of Separation

Here's the second chapter. I wanted to get it up before band camp started.

As my best friend mentioned, the story is really fast paced. It will be for the first couple of chapters as it leads up to the main plot.

Still don't own anything Zelda, though I own a copy of the game for my N64! :D

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Song of Separation

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harmony shot up in bed as a high pitched scream echoed throughout the castle. She didn't pause to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she lunged out of bed, grabbing her sword that hung near the door. She flung open the door and darted throughout the familiar halls of the castle as a single thought ran through her head.

'Is Zelda alright?' Harmony picked up her pace as the princess' door came into view. Instead of pausing to knock like any other time that she visited, Harmony burst through Zelda's door to see Impa comforting the smaller girl.

"H-Harmony." Zelda said as Impa wrapped her arms closer around the girl. Impa's cold gaze turned to Harmony, but Harmony ignored the look.

"What's wrong?" She panted, struggling to catch her breath. Her grip loosened around her sword when she realized that there was no immediate danger. Zelda went to open her mouth, but Impa shushed her.

"The princess had a bad dream. If there was any real danger, you would have been too late to save her." Harmony swallowed hard as Impa's words struck a chord within her.

"I came as fast as I could." She mumbled, but Impa shook her head.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow during your training session. For now, see to it that the princess gets back to sleep. I have matters that I must attend to." Impa instructed her student as she rose from Zelda's bed and exited the room without another word. Harmony wasted no time in taking Impa's place next to her best friend, letting her sword rest neatly on the floor next to the bed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Tell me about your dream." Harmony whispered comfortingly as she rubbed small circles on the girl's back. Zelda leaned into the older girl's embrace as she wiped a few stray tears out of her eyes.

"There were storm clouds everywhere over Hyrule. I could make out an evil looking man controlling the clouds, but out of nowhere a ray of light broke apart the clouds and lit up all the land. A boy dressed in green followed by a fairy appeared to be the source of the light. He held up three beautiful stones and the evil man vanished." Zelda explained. Harmony nodded as she listened intently to the story.

"Well, it sounds like it had a happy ending. Why are you so upset?" She asked, curious to Zelda's negative reaction. Zelda picked up her handkerchief and blew her nose. When she was finished, she turned to look up at Harmony.

"Because it felt so real. Harmony, I think it's a prophecy." Harmony tried to hold back her laughter, but Zelda saw fight through her façade. As a look of disappointment crossed over Zelda's face, Harmony felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I can understand if you think that your dream might come true, but a prophecy?" Zelda shook her head at her friend's skepticism.

"You don't have to believe me, but I know it is. There is trouble brewing in the world right now, Harmony, and this boy in green is going to save us all." Zelda warned her. Harmony sighed and pulled away from the princess.

"Though I can't say I believe you full heartedly, I believe you. I also believe that now more than ever, I need to be ready to protect you." Harmony told the smaller girl. Zelda smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you, Harmony." Harmony smiled and returned the embrace, thoughts rushing through her head.

"Of course, Zelda. You're all I have left in this world and I will protect you with my life." Zelda laid down, pulling Harmony down with her.

"Stay here tonight, please?" Zelda asked. Harmony nodded and settled into queen sized bed.

"Anything you ask, princess."

* * *

"You have to believe me, father!" Zelda cried out, but the King of Hyrule just shook his head.

"We do not have time for your silly games. I highly doubt that the dream you had was that of a prophecy. You must take me for a fool!" The King yelled, but Zelda stood her ground.

"I would never do that, father. Please, Hyrule is in danger. We must do something." Zelda pleaded. Harmony and Impa stood behind the princess as she attempted to reason with her father. At first, Impa did not believe the princess dreams were anything close to a prophecy. However, after a troubling trip to her hometown, Impa was more than just a believer. Harmony's training intensified tenfold afterwards and the poor girl no longer had time to work in the castle. Even her sleep was suffering because of the training, but nothing close to the lack of sleep that Zelda was experiencing. Every night, the princess had the same dream. She claimed that the day was drawing closer to when the boy in green appeared, as well as the evil man from her dreams.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but your dreams are not evidence that Hyrule is in danger. If there ever was any danger, the Hylian Guard will be able to protect us. You also have Impa and Harmony. I'm sure those two would not let anyone harm a single hair on your head, my dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business that I must attend to." With those final words, Zelda knew that she had just been dismissed. She turned around with her head held heavy to face her best friend and Impa.

"No worries, we'll be ready." Harmony told Zelda, her voice filled with confidence in both her skills and those that Impa possessed. Impa nodded at the small blonde haired girl's statement.

"We have been training to protect you, princess. You need not worry." Zelda gave them a forced smile before hanging her head in shame.

"Thank you, but this prophecy needs to be complete by this boy in green. It is his destiny to save Hyrule." Zelda told them as she turned and left the room. Impa followed without a word, but Harmony hesitated.

"Why do I get the feeling that things are going to get a lot worse between Zelda and I before they get better?" Harmony mumbled to herself as a feeling of neglect washed over her. She sighed before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey… Zelda…" Harmony said between breaths as she approached her best friend. Zelda sat on a bench that was facing the training grounds and had been watching Harmony train with Impa that morning.

"Good afternoon, Harmony. How goes the training?" Zelda asked as she straightened the hem of her dress out. Harmony wiped her face with the sleeve of her tunic as she lifted one of her legs onto the bench next to the princess. Zelda looked at her action with a blank face before returning her gaze to her best friend.

"It's pretty intense. Impa has been working me really hard. I heard from Mary that you've been spending a lot of your time in the library. What's up with that?" Zelda narrowed her eyes before crossing her legs.

"You servant girls are always gossiping about such trivial things." She said simply. Harmony raised an eyebrow at Zelda's words as she sat down next to her on the bench, trying to hold back her anger as much as she could.

"Okay, what is your problem? You've been treating me less of your friend and more of your servant ever since you tried to talk to your father about your dreams." Harmony snapped, causing Zelda to flinch at the older girl's harsh tone.

"That is no way to speak to the princess." Zelda and Harmony were startled at the monotone voice that called across the training grounds. Harmony nodded her head and took a deep, calming breath.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but I'm just worried about you." Zelda nodded and relaxed her composure as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry too. It's just… I'm been doing a lot of studying. Those three stones in my dreams? I found out that they are called the Spiritual Stones and they are the keys to opening the sealed door in the Temple of Time. Behind that door is the entrance to the Scared Realm." Zelda explained. Harmony nodded, trying to look interested in the topic. Despite Zelda's belief that this boy in green could save Hyrule, Harmony was determined to prove her wrong.

"The Scared Realm? I don't believe I've ever heard of it?" Harmony said, trying to get Zelda to continue.

"I would think not. The Scared Realm is a well kept secret of the Royal Family. I learned about it when I was a child. Anyway, you also need the Ocarina of Time to open the Door of Time which is located in the Temple of Time." Harmony gave her a confused look.

"Spiritual Stones? Scared Realm? Ocarina of Time? Door of Time? You're trying to confuse me!" Harmony chuckled, but Zelda bore a sullen look on her face.

"I'm serious, Harmony. This is no laughing matter. The fate of Hyrule is depending on me." Zelda scolded, but Harmony shook her head.

"Okay Zelda, you are taking this WAY too seriously. There's nothing more that we can do." Harmony tried to tell her, but Zelda ignored her friend's words.

"I will not stop studying until I figure out what this prophecy is about. When that boy in green arrives, I want to be able to tell him everything I know to help him save Hyrule." Harmony watched as Zelda rose from the bench and left the training ground without another word.

"Your break is over, Harmony. Let's try the archery range again." Impa called from her place in the middle of the training grounds.

* * *

"Good morning, ladies. I have some news that might interest you, princess." Impa said from the doorway to the feeding hall. Zelda looked up from her breakfast to see Impa walking towards her.

"What kind of news?" She asked as Impa approached her and passed an envelope to the princess. Harmony sat next to Zelda, not even looking up from her food.

"Your father is meeting with a man named Ganondorf tomorrow afternoon." Zelda picked up the envelop as she looked up at Impa curiously.

"Ganondorf? That name sounds so familiar…" Impa nodded.

"Open the envelope." She instructed. Zelda followed her protector's words and opened the white envelope, causing a small picture to fall out. She reached out a hand to pick it up and gasped when she got a good look at it. Harmony finally looked up at Zelda's reaction to the contents of the envelope.

"What is it?" The blonde thirteen year old asked the princess, who turned to Impa.

"Tell me everything you know about Ganondorf." She ordered. Harmony realized that she wasn't getting an answer and snatched the photo out of Zelda's hands. Harmony studied the picture to see a man resembling a Gerudo glaring back at her, his eyes dark and slightly evil.

"What's so special about him?" Harmony asked. Impa shook her head in a disapproving manner at her student's question.

"Have you been paying no attention to the princess describe her dreams? This is the evil man from her dreams." Harmony looked back down at the picture as the realization dawned upon her.

"Oh my god, you're right. This is the man. What do we do now?" Harmony asked as Zelda stood from the table.

"Why is he meeting with my father?" Zelda asked.

"Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos, is meeting with your father to swear the Gerudo's alliance with Hyrule." Impa explained to the two girls.

"Yeah, I bet he is. Knowing my father, he would never let me be there to witness this. I'm just going to have to find a way to watch their confrontation some other way." Zelda said to herself, as if Impa and Harmony weren't in the room. She rose from her seat and left the room. Impa looked down at Harmony who had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Impa asked. Harmony sighed and rested her face on her hand.

"I feel like I'm losing my best friend more and more everyday." Harmony whispered. Impa placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You can't blame her, Harmony. She's under a lot of pressure right now. I'm sure once this is all over, you and Zelda will go back to being the best of friends again." Impa said, cheering Harmony up slightly.

* * *

"Zelda! Zelda! Check out my new sword!" Harmony shouted excitedly as she ran into the garden. Zelda turned from her spot at the of the windows and held a finger to her mouth, clearly agitated by Harmony's action.

"Keep it down, Harmony. Ganondorf is meeting with my father." Zelda whispered as she turned back to the window. Harmony reattached her sword to her side as she approached the window as well.

"Ew, he looks even uglier in person." She mumbled, causing Zelda to shoot a glare at her.

"Be quite! I'm trying to listen." Zelda warned, causing Harmony to shut up. Just as they turned back to the window, a stick cracked behind the two girls. Harmony spun around and unsheathed her sword from her side.

"Who are you?" She asked in a demanding voice, seeing a boy a bit younger than herself standing in the middle of the garden. Zelda turned around as well and smiled when she saw the boy.

"You…" Zelda whispered. Harmony ignored the princess and waved her sword threateningly at the boy.

"Answer me. Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" Harmony demanded again. The boy took a hesitant step closer.

"The Hylian Guard isn't as bright as you might think. They were bored and weren't paying much attention to their surroundings." The boy said with a thick accent. Harmony's father talked much about the children of the forest and the way they talked.

"Don't you dare say such things about the Hylian Guard. My father was captain of the guard!" Harmony spat, but Zelda held out a warning hand.

"Harmony, stop. You… you're so familiar. And you have a fairy? You are from the forest?" Zelda inquired. The boy nodded.

"I am. The Great Deku Tree sent me here to find the Princess of Destiny." The boy told the two girls. Harmony lowered her sword as Zelda stepped forward.

"You wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?" Zelda asked, a smile spread wide across her face. Now that the threat of Harmony's sword was out of the way, the boy walked before the two girls.

"I do. The Great Deku Tree entrusted me with it." He replied. Zelda clapped her hands together.

"Just as I thought!" She squealed. Harmony put away her sword and folded her arms angrily, still ready incase this boy was planning something. She saw his sword sticking out behind his head.

"Excuse me?" The boy asked, a look of confusion spread across his face.

"I had a dream. In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule, but suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure in green holding three stones followed by a fairy. I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest. I thought that perhaps you might be that person…"

"Oh, wow." The boy said, a bit taken aback by Zelda's words. Harmony continued to sulk from her spot next to her best friend.

"Yes. Oh, I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!" Zelda apologized. The boy shook his head.

"It's quite alright. You were obviously needed to get that off your chest." The boy replied, politely. His fairy watched patiently as she hovered over his shoulder.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?" The boy smiled as he kneeled on one knee.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Zelda. My name is Link and I hail from the tiny village of Kokiri Forest." Link introduced himself and rose to his feet again. Zelda gave him a once over before returning her gaze to his face.

"Strange… it's sounds so familiar. Okay then, Link, I'm going to tell you the secret of the Scared Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule." Link nodded.

"I would be honored to hear it." Zelda turned to Harmony.

"I'm sorry, Harmony, but this story is only for Link's ears." Harmony took a step back in shock at Zelda's words.

"What? You can tell this ten-year old stranger a Royal Family secret, but you can't tell your best friend for of eight years?" Harmony snapped. Zelda frowned, realizing her mistake, but Harmony wasn't going to wait around for an apology. She stormed out of the garden, past Impa who stood at the door.

"Harmony, wh-?" Impa started, but Harmony cut her off.

"I'm in a bad mood. Prophecy boy is here though. Go teach him that stupid song you were supposed to." She spat as she continued walking away, leaving Zelda, Link, and Impa alone in the garden.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

So how is it so far? R & R! Reviews always make my day! :D


	3. Ballad of Betrayal

Sorry that it's been so long, guys! I've been... eh, I'm not going to force feed you my excuses.

But I shall suggest that you check out my joint profile with my buddy, Raxsah. You should check out it and read our new Star Trek fanfic.

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ u/2225878/ Jeck_and_Raxsah_Inc (without the spaces, of course)

I don't own Zelda. Reviews are nice. Same old, same old.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ballad of Betrayal

* * *

"Look Harmony, I know that you're upset, but what do you want me to say?" Zelda said angrily as she walked into Harmony's room. Luckily Impa had taught Zelda a few tricks, one of which was a useful technique of picklocks.

"Just get the hell out of here!" Harmony cried out, throwing one of her worn training boots at Zelda, who ducked just in the nick of time.

"You're supposed to be protecting me, not throwing boots at me," Zelda said, picking up the brown boot and placing it by the door with her other one. Harmony sat crossed legged on the bed, her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, but today you choose that fairy boy over me!" Harmony spat, glaring at Zelda through her red puffy eyes. For a moment, Zelda's features softened as she realized the pain and betrayal her friend was going through. However, the severity of the situation dawned upon her again. Zelda looked up at Harmony with her emotionless face.

"He is going to save Hyrule. Are you really that selfish? We need him," Zelda stated in a cold and dry voice. Harmony looked up to see the stone cold face of her best friend and her anger continued to grow. How could Zelda be acting like this?

"No, you need him to fulfill some weird prophecy that's all in your head!" Harmony snapped, throwing a pillow at Zelda. Zelda merely stuck her arm out and pushed the flying pillow aside. She took a few steps toward the bed, her own anger being to flare.

"I thought you believed in me!" She cried out as the feeling of being betrayed overwhelmed her. All the tension and anger that had been building up since Zelda's dream were finally being released, but neither girl felt any better. Harmony jumped up on her bed and pulled her sword out of her sheath, pointing it at Zelda.

"I did until you stopped caring about everything you once loved. I dedicated my life to protecting you and being your friends, but some boy comes along and suddenly I mean nothing," she screamed, tossing her new sword to the side in shame. Impa had instructed her on how to make her own sword and today she had finished it, but it appeared as if it was all in vain. She had spent weeks slaving over the hot metal, just working hard to create something that she could be proud of. Something that both Zelda and Impa would be proud of. Something that her parents would be proud of.

"You're just jealous!" At Zelda's words, Harmony snapped. She leapt from the bed and approached Zelda, a rage the princess had never seen before.

"Of course I'm jealous! I'm seething, Zelda. I'm hurt," she said, slowly feeling her energy slip away. She didn't want to fight any longer. Zelda could see her friend growing tired of this conversation, but couldn't find her own strength to set it right.

"I don't have time for this now. I have arrangements that need to be made. I'll talk to you again when you have a level head," she said slowly, not sure what else to do. Harmony sighed and turned away, not wanting the princess to see her cry. Zelda took this as her cue and left Harmony's room, hiding her own hurt feelings.

"Crazy ass princess…" Harmony mumbled as she collapsed on her bed. Her tears soaked the soft cotton pillow cover, but she honestly didn't care. She was too tired and too hurt to care. After what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, Harmony closed her eyes and tuned out reality as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Why am I still here?" Harmony muttered as her sword connected with Impa's, causing a loud clang to echo throughout the courtyard. Without a moment's hesitation, Impa pulled her sword back and lunged forward. Harmony jumped back, using her sword to deflect her oncoming attacker and kicking up some dirt, momentarily throwing Impa off her track.

"You need to keep training to make sure that you're in top shape to protect the princess from any evil that may arise," Impa explained, halting her attack. The dust caused her eyes to water, but she listened just as if nothing was wrong. After another second, she swung her sword to the left. A satisfied smile crossed her face as the clang of swords echoed again.

"Why bother? We're barely talking anymore," Harmony grumbled as the dust cleared and her irritated face appeared on the other side of the clash of swords. Impa's smile disappeared as she lowered her sword. Harmony mimicked her actions and angrily tossed her sword to the side.

"Because it's your destiny, Harmony. Whether you like it or not, you must follow through with your destiny. Even if Zelda has no one else in this world, she'll always have you to protect her," Impa told her as she took a few steps forward, replacing her sword in it's sheathe. Harmony looked down causing her blonde bangs to cover her sad eyes.

"Well, now she has Link to protect her, so why am I still trying?" Impa continued towards Harmony as her knees gave out and she feel to the ground. Her dead weight body hit the ground, causing Harmony to groan in pain.

"You okay?" Impa asked in concern, darting to the ground besides her blonde trainee.

"I'm stupid," Harmony cried out, falling backwards into the grass. Impa patted her knee, trying to soothe the girl.

"Does Zelda mean anything to you, Harmony?" Harmony shot up from her spot on the ground and starred at Impa.

"Of course she does. She's my best friend… the last person in this world that really cares about me…" She trailed off and looked up to the sky. Impa said nothing for a minute, realizing the sensitivity of the topic. The way Harmony's green eyes twinkled as a few stray tears rolled down her face.

"I care about you too, Harmony, but you and Zelda need to fix this thing between you two. You lost the most important people you had in your life, but Zelda is your family now." Impa's words caused the flow of tears to increase. Harmony choked back sobs as Impa rubbed a comforting hand across Harmony's back. The sound of anguish of pain caused Impa to held back a few of her own tears that threatened to fall, remembering her own difficult experiences in her life.

"I suppose that you're-" Harmony's forced words were forced, but a guard ran in with a panicked look across his face and cut her off.

"Lady Impa, a man named Ganondorf has invaded the castle. We must get Princess Zelda to safety!" Impa leapt up from the ground and took off in a sprint back into the castle. Harmony sat on the ground in shock, not knowing what to do. The guard turned back to the blonde apprentice on the ground.

"What?" She snapped, noticing his expecting glance.

"Shouldn't you be going too?" He asked nervously, noting her unchanged position. She slowly got to her feet, glaring at the guard.

"Don't you have some other business to attend to?" She shouted at him, causing him to run off like a little scared lamb. Without a second thought, Harmony grabbed her sword and took off towards Zelda's room. As the portraits of the castle whirled past her head, Harmony felt herself come to her senses for the first time in a long time. Zelda was her family and this stupid fight was just her own jealousy. As princess, Zelda held a duty to Hyrule, not just her best friend.

"ZELDA! IMPA!" Harmony yelled as they came into view. Impa was dragging Zelda throughout the hallway, a serious look on her face.

"Don't stop, Harmony. We have to get out of here!" Impa called. Zelda and Harmony's eyes locked for a minute. In those brief sixty seconds, an understanding was passed between the two girls. Harmony followed behind as Impa lead them out to the horse stables.

"Take Bruno, he'll get you out of here fast. I swear I'll cover you guys until you get out of the castle!" Harmony said as Impa mounted the horse. She looked down at Zelda who froze.

"You're not coming with us? This man is dangerous, Harmony!" Zelda cried out, clinging to Harmony. Harmony took the moment to enjoy having her best friend close again, but the urgency of the situation dawned on her and she pushed Zelda away.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but I need to get you to safety. As soon as this is over, you and I have a lot to catch up. You need to go now," Harmony instructed, helping Zelda get up on the horse. Once Zelda was safely seated behind Impa, she looked back down at Harmony.

"You're right. I've been… so selfish. Listen Harmony, I need you to do me a favor. Link… he's coming back. And I need you to give him this. It has nothing to do with how I feel about him, Harmony. I need you to understand, it's just-" Harmony grabbed Zelda's hand, which was shaking madly as she tried to pass a blue ocarina down to her.

"It's okay, Zelda. You have a duty to Hyrule. Hundreds of people are more important than one stupid lonely girl," Harmony said soothingly, taking the ocarina and using her free hand to hold onto Zelda's hand. Zelda tightened her grip and smiled.

"But you're my stupid lonely girl." Harmony tightened her grip as well and returned Zelda's smile.

"I'll give this ocarina to Link, I swear I will. Please, go be safe." Impa nodded and pulled on Bruno's reins.

"Keep us safe, Harmony. Use what I've taught you and we'll all be fine." Harmony nodded and Impa took off. Harmony watched as Zelda grabbed her mentor's waist and turned back to face her.

"Remember, I love you Harmony! You're my sister!" Harmony pulled out her sword, an evil presence sending chills down her spine.

"I love you too, Zelda! Stay safe!" She called back, stuffing the ocarina inside her tunic. It bore the crest of the Royal Family, given to her by Impa. Like her mentor, she was now a protector of the Royal Family of Hyrule. And she was going to do just that.

* * *

"Silly little girl, where is the princess? She has something that I want," A dark and evil voice boomed. Harmony was thrown backwards as a black horse knocked her to the side. She quickly rose to her feet and darted under the horse to the man's other side, attempting to strike him. He used his metallic boot to kick her away, the boot bruising her face. She lunged again, dodging the boot a second time and slicing his knee. She slid in the mud that was beginning to form due to the rain that had begun to fall at the mere presence of the man.

"I will not let you get to the princess!" She yelled, dodging a lightning bolt that he fired at her and swinging her sword at his arm. She was pleased as blood rolled down his hand a his howled in pain.

"You little wretch, I will destroy you!" He yelled, backhanding her away. She fell to the ground a few yards away from the man, who leapt from his horse. Harmony sat up and watched helplessly as the man approached her.

"Get away from her!" A boomerang shot out of nowhere and hit the man, only to fall down to the ground. The man's rage seemed to increase as a boy in green clothes stepped out to protect Harmony. The rain continued to fall, causing her blonde hair to stick to her dirty and scared face.

"I should be thanking you, fairy-boy, but you just irritate me," she snapped, causing Link to turn around and face her.

"Yeah, you should be thanking me. But you obviously don't like me and I obviously don't like you," he snapped back. Before Harmony could reply, another bolt of lightning whirled past her head.

"I don't have time for two children. I need to find the princess." Link and Harmony were blasted aside as the man mounted his horse again. Harmony's skin felt like it was fire as the smell of burnt flesh wafted through her nose. Her body was stiff, but she forced herself to sit up. The image of the man on the black horse faded into the distance as Harmony turned to Link.

"Get up. We need to pursue him," she shouted, the thought of Zelda in danger causing her to panic.

"I need to talk to Zelda." Link stated as he struggled to his feet.

"She fled with Impa and that man is chasing after her. We need to go!" Harmony jumped to her feet, despite her injuries. She forced herself to stand her ground as she searched for the man on the black horse.

"Ganondorf is gone, Harmony. We need to do what we can here," Link told her in a voice that sounded much older than he actually was. Harmony couldn't hold back the tears that found their way to her face.

"Here, just take this. Zelda told me to give it to you," she forced, taking the ocarina out of her tunic. The tunic was smoking and for a moment, she feared that there might have been damage done to it, but it appeared unharmed. She passed it to Link who took it excitedly. His fairy appeared to be watching intently as Link froze. His eyes glazed over, as if something had hit him.

"Link?" The fairy asked in a concerned voice. Harmony ignored his state as she wiped her eyes. After a minute, she turned back to him.

"Well, what's wrong with you? I have other instructions for you, so come on. We don't have time for you standing-"

"Shut up, I've had enough of you. I'm the hero here and you're just the girl who is supposed to be the messenger. That's why I have this ocarina and not you!" He snapped, finally coming to. Harmony whipped her sword out and placed the tip of the sword under his chin.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You don't know a goddamn thing about me, fairy-boy. Protecting Zelda is my life, and just because she had a dream about you doesn't make you a hero. Did you get the other two stones?" Link nodded, careful not to let the sword cut skin. Harmony pulled the sword away, only to have Link reach for his own sword. Harmony blocked the attack that he believed would catch her off guard, used the flat side of the blade to knock the sword out of his hand, and returned her sword to it's place under his throat. "Don't fuck with me."

"Yes, I got the stones. Why?" Link snapped, despite the sword still under his chin. The rain did nothing, but fuel Harmony's rage. She dropped the sword again from his chin and put it away, her glare never leaving his face.

"Then follow me. I hate you, but you got the stones so you have to use them," she instructed, breaking out into a full sprint back through the drawbridge leading into the castle. She never once looked back to since if he was following her, but she could hear the footsteps in the puddles behind her. Once the Temple of Time came into view, Harmony slowed her run into a slow jog. Link stepped up beside her as she stopped.

"Why are we here?" He asked in a demanding tone. Harmony rounded on him.

"I don't know what your feelings for Zelda on, and I don't care. You need to-" She started, but he interrupted her.

"You know nothing about me either. She's been the girl in my dreams for a long time. I love her more than you'll ever know. I must do everything I can to save her," he snapped, trying to show her how deep his feelings ran for the princess.

"As do I, but Hyrule comes first. Zelda knows that, Impa knows that, and even I have come to terms with it. Link, this isn't about Zelda. It's about Hyrule and the rest of the land," she tried to explain, but he refused to hear her.

"But I love her. I'm doing this for her, not anything else." Harmony rolled her eyes at Link's single-minded rant.

"As long as there is evil in this world, you can never find love. I am sorry, but this is the life of a hero if that's the road you're going to take. Just listen… take the stones in their, place them in their rightful place and place the song. Impa said you'd know what song, but whatever. Take the sword and slay the evil. That's what I was told to tell you and I've told you. Now go." Link glared as Harmony lectured him, but nodded and walked towards the temple. As he reached the top step, he turned around to face her.

"I should be thanking you, but I kinda really hate you," he snapped and turned around again.

"I hate you too, now go save the world," she snapped back as he entered the Temple of Time. She watched as the door slammed shut, but didn't move. Where was she supposed to go? Zelda was gone and she had no other job to do. Her only mission was complete, she delivered Link to where he was supposed to go?

"I wish I could drink…" She muttered as she headed back to town.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Like I said, reviews are nice. And you should check out my new story with Raxsah. Trust me, it's rockin'. :D

R & R.


	4. Tune of Time

_Well, here's another chapter. If anyone is even reading this story..._

_As always, I don't own Zelda. And just as a reference, I don't own anything Pokemon either. Which is where the name for Harmony's horse came from. Cause I got back into playing Pokemon at the announcement of the SoulSilver and HeartGold games came out. :D Yes, I'm a dork._

_Read now? Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Tune of Time

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Harmony cried, falling backwards into a group of chickens. They cried out in fear as her body hit the floor. Malon shook her head at her blonde friend.

"You don't have much of a choice. Link is off doing god knows what and Zelda needs to remain hidden until the threat is gone. You have no choice, but to keep waiting," she stated as Harmony sat up, chicken feathers sticking to her blonde hair.

"I need something to do…" She grumbled, causing Malon to shake her head again.

"Oh my god, I'm sick of listening to you. Why don't you help us build a house for Ingo? We could use an extra hand and I'm about ready to stab you with a pitchfork if you keep up this whining," Malon suggested, offering a hand out to Harmony. Halfheartedly, she accept the hand and rose to her feet.

"Might as well do something useful while I wait," she grumbled as they exited the house. Malon's father was sleeping with the chickens as usual, leaving Ingo and Malon to do all the work.

"Ingo!" Malon called across the field. The angry man looked up from collecting hay and leaned on his pitchfork. His shirt was stuck to his skin with sweat and his face was badly sunburned.

"What do you want, Malon?" He hissed as the two girls crossed the field. Malon smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're in a good mood today. Are you still up for building a little hut?" Malon asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as a gray mare ran up to her. Ingo shrugged as he placed a bale of hay in front of the horse.

"Are you girls willing to help?" He asked, gesturing to Harmony who was busy petting a white foal who had a bright reddish orange mane.

"Of course, right Harmony?" Harmony looked up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd love to help!" She replied, turning back to the foal. Malon giggled as she walked up to Harmony and the baby horse.

"That's Ponyta. She lost her mother a few weeks ago," Malon explained as Harmony wrapped an arm around the foal's neck and held her close.

"Aw, that's such a shame. Poor baby…" Harmony whispered, cradling the horse's face against her chest. The horse let out a soft and short neigh as she cuddled closer.

"Come on, Harm. We've got a hut to go build for the ever full of life, Ingo," Malon said, giving Harmony's arm a slight tug. Reluctantly, Harmony let go of Ponyta and allowed Malon to drag her away.

"You know I heard every word of that, right?" Ingo snapped, causing Malon to giggle.

"I know. We're going to head out to Hyrule field and chop some wood. You might want to pick an spot for it and start gathering the other materials," Malon instructed as Harmony gave one last look at the distressed looking foal she left behind.

"You're a little smartass, but I do appreciate this. You too, Harmony," Ingo called, his voice crackling slightly as he let out a harsh cough. Malon rolled her eyes.

"He really needs to give himself some more breaks or this job is going to be the death of him," she mumbled as they passed the horse stable and the house. Harmony nodded and allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. It had been over two weeks since Link disappeared into the Temple of Time. Zelda remained hidden with Impa, scared to return home. News of Ganondorf's uprising spread throughout the land and worried Harmony to no end. There had been no good news for awhile and nothing else for Harmony to do, but be a pest to her long time friend. Every since she'd become Zelda's protector, they hadn't had much time to see each other. However, things changed and now Malon was getting quite sick of Harmony's presence, though she would never come right out and say it.

"Where I am taking all this wood too?" Harmony asked as she piled more wood into the cart. Malon had hooked up two brown horses with a slightly darker brown manes to the cart and they'd spent at least an hour stocking the cart with wood for Ingo's new hut.

"Just give me a second!" Malon called back as she finished gathering up all the wood that she collected. She hustled back to the cart, dumped the wood in, and brushed off her dress.

"Let's take the wood back now and see what we can do with it. If we need more, we can always come back," Malon instructed as she hopped into the cart and picked up the horses' reins. Before Harmony could follow the suit, the sound of hoofs trampling through the grass could be heard in the distance. Harmony and Malon turned towards Hyrule castle to find a Hylian guard riding towards them.

"Miss Harmony!" The guard called out as he approached the wood cart. Harmony stepped away from the cart as the Hylian guard pulled on the reins and forced his horse to a stop.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently, folding her arms over her chest. The guard hopped off his horse and dropped down to his knees.

"Miss Harmony, it was reported that a boy in green with a fairy was seen in town a few hours ago. According to eyewitnesses, he was leaving Hyrule and heading for Kakariko Village," the guard informed her, his head bowed to the ground. Being the protector of the princess had it's perks.

"Link is back? Alright, thank you. Get back to your post. I'll take care of this!" Harmony said, rushing back to Malon's cart.

"What did the guard want?" Malon asked as Harmony jumped into the seat next to her. The Hylian guard returned to his own horse and hurried back to Hyrule castle.

"We need to get back to the ranch now so I can get my gear. It appears that Link has returned and is currently in Kakariko Village," Harmony instructed. Malon nodded and pulled on the horses reins.

* * *

"Well, it's been nice having you here for the past two weeks," Malon said as Harmony hooked her sword onto her belt and swung her shield onto her back.

"I'm so grateful that you let me stay. I swear that once everything is back to normal, I'll come back and help finish up with Ingo's hut. I swear it!" Harmony said, getting ready to rush back outside. Malon reached out and held Harmony back.

"You helped a bunch getting the wood, thanks. The least I could do is provide you with a horse to get across Hyrule Field. Call it a gift," Malon said, leading Harmony outside to the horse stable. The sun was beginning to set as an orange glow covered the ranch. Ingo was in the distance, gathering the last few horses to put them in the stable.

"Malon… I couldn't…" Harmony replied, blushing at her friend's generosity. Malon just smirked as they entered the stable.

"Of course you can. You know as well as I do how dangerous it is at night anyway. Here… take Ponyta. You two really clicked early and I know you'll take care of her," Malon said happily, leading Harmony over to the fowl with the flaming mane.

"Wow… Malon, I don't know what to say…" Harmony said in awe as she approached the fowl and gently rubbed the horse's face. Ponyta neighed happily as Malon opened her pen and let her out.

"Don't say anything. Just saddle up and go. This is important," Malon stated as she grabbed and spare and worn saddle. Harmony said nothing as she continued to pet the horse. Her horse.

"Thank you, Malon. I'll be back when this is all over," Harmony said as she hoisted herself onto Ponyta's back and swung her leg over the saddle.

"I know, I know. You've already said that. Just get going and go find fairy boy, okay?" Harmony nodded as Malon ran over to the front of the stable and opened the gate just as Ingo brought two black horses up.

"What's going on?" He asked, eyeing Malon. Malon just grabbed one of the horses and pulled it out of the way.

"Harmony is leaving to go find Link, so move out of the way," Malon instructed as Harmony took off on the white fowl. Ponyta took off in a gallop as the sun faded in the horizon, the last lights of day disappearing as night fell over the land.

* * *

Harmony felt the cool night air blow her hair back as Ponyta continued through Hyrule field. Her cold metal sword hung at her side, in case of a run-in with the mindless skeletons that lurk nearby. In the tried to stop her, they would meet their unholy ended at the tip of her tip. The moon cast a silvery halo across the land, providing a source of light for Harmony to navigate through. She figured that she would reach Kakariko Village in a matter of hours. She was not going to let Link get away. Just as Harmony was absorbed in thought, Ponyta stopped mid-gallop and jumped back in fear. Harmony looked down to find the biggest skeleton that she'd ever seen jump out of the ground. Thinking quickly, Harmony jumped to the ground and whipped out her sword.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" She cried, running at a full sprint towards the skeleton. It howled in anger as her blade sliced across it's bare ribs. She swung again as another skeleton popped out of the ground, though a lot smaller. Ponyta neighed again, charging forward at the smaller skeleton. Harmony sighed in relief as the skeleton fell to the ground, slain.

"Ugh…" She'd momentarily forgotten the larger skeleton as it swung it's large hands down upon her shoulder, slicing right through the fabric the covered her body.

"This is going to end now!" Harmony cried out, kicking the skeleton's right knee clean out from under it. It fell to the ground and Harmony seized the opportunity to lung forward and plunge her sword into the monster's skull. The skeleton let out another howl, but out of pain instead of rage.

"Let's go, Ponyta. We need to get to Kakariko Village now," Harmony whispered soothingly to the horse as she replaced her sword in it's sheath and climbed back onto Ponyta's back. Just as she grabbed the reins again, she realized that blood was trickling down her tunic. She groaned in pain and ripped the ended of her tunic off. Quickly, she wrapped her wound just as two more small skeletons popped out of the ground.

"Shit… let's go, Ponyta!" Harmony shouted as Ponyta took off towards Kakariko Village again. There was no stopping her now.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Well there you go. I've decided that there's going to be at least 2 or 3 more chapters before Harmony goes off to start her own little journey. Why? I'm adding some more little stuff in the story._

_Would please you review if you're reading? I'm sad that no one is reviewing..._


End file.
